The tale of Maria Frollo
by Evangeline74
Summary: Maria's adopted father Minster Frollo was mean and cruel to everyone or was he? Maria and her brother Joseph know that is not true. They also know he went insane over a girl and nearly killed alot of people. But Maria soon discovers the Headmaster Grimm might have played role her father's madness and demise. Author's note I am in the middle of changing this story up a bit.
1. Too Young prologue

I cannot forget the worst evening of my life for no matter what I do I can't keep out of my mind. Worst I feel all of the memories that I had once declared the best days of my life like the day I met Lune or the day I brought home an excellent report card were starting to fade. I cannot even remember the exact details of those days. Why does the great God above do things like this? When my father followed his destiny I had no one to turn to.

I liked being alone most of the time. When I was alone I could do anything I wanted. I used the time to imagine what it be like to be a grand hero, princess and even a villain. But every time I step outside I was shown that I wasn't any of those things. I had neither great riches nor power to be a princess. But being an actual villain like my story said so was even more unlikely. True I often admired their strength and power to show that they couldn't push around by anyone. Also they show gave an opportunity to show the hero that they had flaws. However I couldn't let a bunch of children chase around a poor duck nor a trip over a puppy without petting it and apologizing no matter how much I imagined doing otherwise.

On the other hand I was not meant to be a hero either. When I saw the prisoner guards bashing a gypsy man's brains out with a crowbar I at first approached them. But when I looked the man's wounds bleeding like pear that been crushed I attempted to turn away and tell the guards to stop. However when I did that when stared the guards' eyes I felt like my stomach had become a hole, which was sucking everything within me out. Their eyes conveyed an emotion I still cannot pinpoint. I should have done what I was going to do in the first place. Instead I told them weakly to stop that they laughed off. For what they do have to fear from a girl with no battle training and no real power over them?

As I walked away I turned around to see if the man was staring at me. It would have been good if he had eyes to see me through. They were just hollow sockets with blood coming out even more than on his body. But that's not what truly scared me. I took a deeper look into those black night sockets and felt that they were looking into my very soul. The minute I realized that I ran back to the Church without stopping for anything.

When reflect on that it makes want to hate myself. What kind of a holy girl turns a way from someone in need? What if I was in that man's place? What if I was the one bleeding their eyes out and constantly feeling the hard metal against my body? I would want someone to rescue me and share his or her hope with me. Everyone else at Church probably I was too young to have done anything that it was my father's for letting see things like. I too believed I really couldn't anything to lessen that man's suffering. I had tried myself with this and it worked a little. But if I saw someone who reacted the same as me I would think they were horrible people with no sense of decency. And now I was one of them.

My first thought that most of the people in royal families would be happy to see what I did. But soon remember that villains in the history books loved seeing the pain and suffering of others. They like seen visions of blood and death where every they went. The sound screaming didn't bother them instead they wanted more of it. No I wasn't a monster yet but what I was something even worst: a coward.

They say that people who simply watch as the monsters did their doing were just as bad as they are. I used to think that too. That we should feel bad for them but not too much because I always believed that they had a choice and they chose wrong and had to face the consequences. Even after learning the existence of the Book of Legends I felt no sympathy for them. Until now I had become one of them. I knew that if I told anyone in the Church who wasn't my father they would just say 'you need to rethink your ideas of right and wrong'. But I didn't want to I hated it there was no clear-cut line between those things. When that happened I was always afraid I would chose the wrong decision. The grey areas of morality were something I couldn't comprehend and showed that I wasn't ready to grow up.

Anyways I was sitting on my desk trying to figure out linear functions. But some how the magic of my mind's power to get the correct answers had disappeared. I finally just gave and settled for the ones I had gotten.

I didn't want to do something that required precision right now. I just wanted to shut myself from the world pretend was somewhere else, in a different place or time. I picked a book that I had been reading for awhile. It was about a place where books themselves were burned and the people who kept them were severely punished. But there was a young man discovered the true meaning of those volumes and was determined to show people that and stop the fires. I loved imagining me as one of the fighters who dared to read and go against the king. However the kingdoms in that book seemed to on a brink of very deadly war that could leave few survivors. The surprising was that barely anybody except and his true friends cared about that. The wives and lovers there didn't even feel bad when their husbands or children died and they weren't villains or rebels. They had been Royals.

Ha I thought that goes to show much 'goodwill they really had'.

Then I thought about how much I didn't want to read this book at first. It had been Ever After High's homework before school even though that was years away. It wasn't because I didn't love reading. No it was because I didn't want to meet the criteria of people how want to be something we are not. They don't know you or your struggles yet we could all disappear the Earth as long as they had what they wanted. Also I was reading another book that they probably would not approve of. But the book was one of things of the royals got right.

Just then for there the Archdeacon David came to me.

"Maria, I need you to give hope to a family. Please do it, I don't trust your adopted father to perform it," he said desperately.

Months ago I would have gladly taken the chance to show off. But now I was enjoying the time I didn't have to listen to my father scream at someone or hearing my brother's cries. They reminded how trapped I was. It was like I was tied to a chair and every time I pulled on the ropes to free myself they get tighter.

I wanted to say no and to leave me alone but I reluctantly said yes went down the stairs to meet these visitors. They were a woman and her son. The woman wasn't what you would call pretty. She was a little bit beefy and her hair looked shaggy. But in general she seem like she sacrificed a lot to come here. When she saw me she frowned and said to David "WE came all the way here for the judge to help us, not some little girl."

I should have felt angry and wanting to hit something. But instead I felt nothing. All wanted to do was to sit back and try to fly myself out of here. I was drained.

Before David could answer a little voice said" you don't want to talk to him".

I saw a girl about 7 at the most coming towards. I knew whom it was, Evie the orphan who stopped by at times to pray. All the times I looked into her eyes they had been so lively and full wanting. This time though her eyes were dull and empty. Empty not of emotion but it was as if someone had taken her soul and left nothing there except a blank picture where the colors used to be. I didn't like that anymore than the blue mark above her eye when my father took out one of his fits on her.

"AND why is that" the woman barked.

"He's mean," she said in monotone almost creepily.

She went and left to go outside.

I stare at the boy at the woman's side. He was pale with brown hair sticking out in all directions. He had Evie's face that she had come here with. Only I could see that his eyes were empty because of disease.

I knew what I had to do. I recited how they should pray and made a cross on the boy's head with holy water that came from the fountains. As they were about to pray I told that there was no correct way of asking the God or his angels for something. They just had to get their message through.

During their prayers my heart began to feel warm again. I glowed with more happiness than I had for months. I help a sick little boy ask God for something and I didn't mess up. I decided that even if things became worst in the Church memories like this would keep me going. Almost nothing could stop the way I was feeling right now. Almost. That night was also the night my father's soul completely left his body.


	2. Chapter 1

That last time I saw my father before my brother Joseph (Quasimodo) threw him off the Church Balcony he was going crazy. During that he was about to put to death some innocent people but the most startling of the evening was when he spoke to me. At time I knew something wrong since he had been compassionate towards my brother and me. He was kind man. He took us in when no else would. He always supported charity and was respectful even to the most hated person in the community.

But suddenly that changed when I turned 14. He started being more secluded and whenever my brother I did something wrong he locked us our rooms for hours. But the night that I spent with him before he died still haunts my dreams. I wanted know what was wrong so I asked him" are okay dad?"

He jumped said "who are you?" "Maria don't you remember me" I said in shocked. However instead of calming down he started singing the most dreadful song:

Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud"

"Okay" I said a little bit confused.

"Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd"

"Come on you know that's not true" I retorted. But he ignored me and continue to sing.

Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

That's when I knew he was singing about Esmeralda the girl my brother had a crush on.

Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault

I'm not to blame

It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame

"How is it her fault" I asked trying to make him listen to what he was saying.

If in God's plan

He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man

But the after he said that he grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye as if had regained his sanity. Soon he sang the next lyrics his dreadful song although those were quite different from the rest of the song.

Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this sorcerer cast his spell  
Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy this his curse  
And let him taste the fires of hell

"Protect you from who" I asked. However that moment of sanity was gone. Soon after a guard came to tell us that someone escaped. Frollo ordered the guard away and went back to his song.

Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

The sad part was that those were the last words he ever spoke to me. After that he stormed out the door. I went to bed without dinner and then the next day he was gone. The next time I saw him he laughing because a bunch people were going to die including Esmeralda. That's when my brother threw him off the balcony where he met ground below.

To this day can't erase the memory of that night. I'm certain the words he said during his final moment of sanity had been a cry from help. He asking me for help and I failed him. He died not because of my brother but because of me just like that poor man with no eyes. I am a coward through and through

Ever since my father's death I have lived with Joseph in Church. However I am going to Ever After High to be the next Frollo. As you can imagine I am not looking to it. Besides getting a horrible destiny I'll have to leave everything including my loving brother Joseph behind. I just hope can survive this year.


	3. Angel

On the last 3 days before I went to Ever After High I spent it searching for a pet to give my brother and I comfort after losing our father last summer. During the afternoon when I was walking home saw Apple White and her friends coming out of the pet store. I actually hid behind a lamp post when they came.

My family was not one of favored ones in the community. The neighbors' dislike of us was a little because of what my father had done but sadly they hated us long before father went nuts. They were disgusted by my brother because his looks. I'll admit he was not one of the most beautiful people there were. But some of the kindest people stopped in their tracks when they see him coming and turned away so they wouldn't have to face him. When had to they usually talked fast and put up fake smiles. I am forced to say that if I was in their position I'd do same.

However I hated it when the Royals spotted him. They could never keep their comments to themselves. They called him names like Troll's child, Monster face and you know what that last one was so demeaning I won't repeat it. Although the worst was when they played cruel pranks and made life hard for. The fact they won't give him a chance is depressing because he has heart of angel. Even I am not immune to it and now through their eyes I am the daughter of demon and the sister of one too. I also loathe the things they say about father. Plus my destiny to become a mad murderess like him doesn't help matters.

So to save the trouble I always stay out of sight. Then I heard a voice "that is the ugliest thing I had ever seen". At first I thought they were talking about Joseph. But then "honestly Apple you're not actually thinking about taking that kitty it's just not right for you." "Relax guys as much as I love animals I am not even _sure_ my mother would take him even though he is kind of friendly. I want that snow fox instead my mother will be pleased to have a lovely animal like that."

When they left I became curious. How bad looking was this kitten anyway? I went into the pet store wanting to see this kitten. I quickly rushed over to the cat section of the store and looked around. Then I found the kitten that they had to be talking about. The kitten had tawny fur and bald patches all over its body. The tail seemed a little broken. But there was one thing caught my eye and it wasn't any of those traits. The eyes were mismatched. The right eye was brown and the left was green and I thought both them were beautiful. Suddenly of those other traits didn't seem to matter.

I knew immediately I wanted this kitten as our pet so I went out of the store to go home and tell my brother. But as went I heard the clerk say "that kitten really isn't popular our customers". Another employee said "yeah you think". "I was thinking sending it to pound". "Maybe it will be alot less cruel to simply put it in bag and throw it the river."

When heard this I was horrified I knew the first thing tomorrow I would get my brother and adopt the kitten.

My brother was taken with at first. He agreed with me about him so we bought cat food, cat toys and a litter box. Also we told the clerk that we would adopt the kitten. I knew what wanted to kitten although my brother wouldn't. However when him told that I wanted name the kitten something inspired by him he couldn't say no.

The last of summer before I had to go to Ever After High we went to get Angelheart the kitten. However it turned the same day that Apple White came to pick her fox Gala. It was kind of awkward having her see us as we go the very kitten she thought was ugly looking. We didn't speak to each other as my brother, Angelheart and I went out of the store.

I think I will pray my best to the Lord that my year at boarding school won't was bad as that incident. Although now won't be my brother lonely with Angelheart. I am kind of glad he went to school before me but I know there will be time I wish he was there.


	4. The first day of school

Today is my first day at Ever After High. I know I am going to hate it. As my brother drops me off at the parking lot I wonder _is_ _it too late back out and say you rather homeschooled?_ I step out and make my way up alone. When I enter I see students turning around to look at me before going to their friends and frowning at me. I can almost hear them say terrible things about my family and me.

I make my way over to the roommate assignment sheet on the bulletin board. I'm glad that all the characters in my story aren't born yet. I can't imagine what it would like living with someone who I will cause great pain. But as I find my name I realize I got paired with the worst roommate for someone like me. _Maria Frollo and C.A Cupid what were they thinking?! I am supposed to be a celibate villain. I am not even allowed to have a boyfriend. But she'll search someone to hook me up with and make my life more miserable than before. No boy has taken interest in me for probably two reasons one I am off limits and two I am the bad guy in my story. Besides the first day I feel anything close to what her targets feel it will be the beginning of the end for me. Then I'll go insane and do the most despicable things like torture my own kids and I'll keep doing it until one of them has the courage to kill me._

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw a fairy godmother at my side. She gave me a piece of paper and flew off. I took a look at the paper she gave and saw that it was my school schedule. It said General Villainy, Sign Language, French, Church management, Law and Home Evilnomics. I was confused at that last one but I soon realized my father loved to study potions which gave people the opportunity to say he was a sorcerer but I know he wasn't. Actually for these reasons I kind of want to be like my dad. I love learning about science, history, chemistry, heaven, angels and God. In fact the only reason I don't want to follow my destiny is because I am destined to treat the gypsies and my children like dirt.

I look down at the bottom of the page and see blank spot in which I would be able choose one of my classes. The first thing that comes into my mind is Magicology. I always want to be sorcerer but I don't know if that sends the right message for the Church. After a few minutes I decide to risk it because I remember a priest telling me that Jesus wanted people to live life to the fullest.

After that I go upstairs my room to unpack my things. I find C.A Cupid starting up her TV show to help the Ever After High kids find romance. I look around the room and saw that my luggage was pretty small compared to her things. I only brought school supplies, my one pair shoes, plain clothes, my mirror phone and a few books with my favorite stories inside. Unlike the other Ever After High students who worship shoes and clothes I live quite frugally. That's because the people who raised me believed you should just take what you need and leave some items for people who need them the most. As tempting as it was to break that rule I understood why it was there.

At first she doesn't even know I am here. But as night falls she turns around and sees me. She says "oh hi. How long have you been here?" I answer back "awhile".

"Aren't you excited to start the Ever After High school year" she asks. "A little bit" I say. "I'm hoping to help whole new batch poor students with their love lives." "At least I am free of those kinds of troubles" I said. "But your father must have met someone before Esmeralda if he were to have you" she says. "Which means you might not be as loveless as you think you are".

I shake my head. "I thought of him as my father but he was a part of the Church which means he was forbidden from romantic relations. My brother and I were adopted by him".

She stares me from a minute and she speaks. "Really you're adopted like me" she asks. I look at her in shock. "Why Cupid isn't your birth father" I ask. "No I was found at his temple and he took me in just like you and your father. But now I am hoping to find my real family" she answers.

"I used to have that same hope until I met my brother's birth parents" I say sadly. "They apparently did not like his looks so they stole a better looking baby and left in him in the other baby's place. Then the mother of the stolen baby freaked out and took him to the Church. So I became afraid that my birth parents were like that and did not try to seek them out. Then I just forgot about them."

"That so sad but I think it's better to know your parents even if they are like your brother's than not knowing them at all" she said. "I think we're going to be good friends." "I believe that too" I say before getting for bed. Maybe this year wasn't going bad at all.


	5. New friend

After one week of orientation I thought I was doing great. I got excellent grades in almost all of my classes. In Home Evilnomics I'd great although usually when I had to something bad I always apologized and did something nice for my victims in secret. General Villainy I didn't get great grades but just enough to get by. All of my teachers told me I was the smartest student in my period. Even Professor Rumpelstiltskin the teacher who wanted all of his students to fail had to praise me after his latest test. I actually proud of myself since I would be the only wouldn't have to spin straw into gold to avoid failing. I got some respect from even the Royals for that trick. But there's always that comes along to spoil it all.

Today Baba Yaga called me Claudia. At first I thought she simply forgot my name. But then when class was finished she told me I would have to see her in her office tomorrow. When I asked why she said I would find out during the meeting. Also the next period I discovered something about myself. I don't like when people goof around and tease the teacher. I tried to do my work and not listen to them but they manage to drive to me insane. I felt awful for angry getting at them when I found Cupid among those students. I knew those students treated me well and were nice to me despite being a villain and all. It feels wrong to be mad at them just because they were playing around so I did nothing about it.

But I am horrified by this. Was this a sign I was turning evil? Did my father or worst my grandfather start out this way? I try to tell myself it was nothing but I can't get out of my mind. I don't if I'll be able to control my emotion. I fear who I am becoming.

The next day I came into Baba Yaga's office and waited. I was surprised to see Raven Queen there. I didn't know what to make of her. She was supposed to be the next Evil Queen but she didn't show any signs of being evil. I said "hi". She said hi back. After I said "I don't know why I am here". She answered back "oh I know why they called me here. The same reason as last time". "What was the reason" I asked curiously.

"Everyone wants me to be like my mom but that's not who I am" she said unhappily. "I know how that feels" I say to her. "But I don't understand why people hate me for my destiny and if I say I don't want to follow it they hate me even more. "That's because supposedly if you don't follow your path you disappear forever" she says.

That terrified me. Was escaping my horrible destiny worth being cut out of existence? "Is that true" I yelped. "No one recently has ever tried changing their fate so it might not be" she responds. "That's a relief" I utter. She then asked me "what your name?" "My name is Maria Frollo" I reply. She looks at me for a minute before saying "I thought your name was Claudia". "That's what Baba Yaga called me yesterday. I didn't word of that got out" I told her. She stared at me with a pained look in her eyes. "Yeah that must be where I heard it from" she says not looking at me.

"I mean I am not my grandfather" I tell her. "Who is your grandfather" she asks. "He shares the name with the first Minster of Justice, Claude Frollo. He was just as bad as he was if not worst" I say. "Come on whatever he's done my mom has done nastier" she says. "My mother was a downright super villain". "And my grandfather was just evil. He was convinced that we were all impure and in his efforts to "purify" us he left many fairytale children orphans" I say back. "My mother poisoned Wonderland and all of the people who lived there including my best friend were forced to leave" she tells me.

"My grandfather nearly wiped out entire stories of characters so he is just as evil as your mom" I say. Raven seemed to agree with me. "But my father wasn't evil. He loved both my brother and I. I know he did no matter what they say. He was nice to everyone even some former villains. He told everyone that God loves us all and Jesus wanted people to confess and be forgiven for their sins. So we had no right to go around hurting anyone."

"My father the Good King was kind of like your father" Raven says to me. "He cared for my mother, brothers and me. He gave me many gifts but my favorite was a little puppy named Prince. I loved and cared for him and I used to play with him".

"So what happened?" I asked. She sighed and said "my mother. She believed he was not a good pet for me and she tricked me into giving him a potion that turned him into a rat. After that I never really hung out much with her".

"I'm sorry about your loss" I say. Then Baga Yaga called us inside. As I went in I thought that whatever goes on in there won't destroy my happiness. For I had just made a new friend like me.


	6. The Meeting

As we went in Baba Yaga said "no the Headmaster would like to see Claudia first and then you Raven Queen".

Raven frowned but went back to her seat.

When I finally came I felt my belly twisting and sweat forming. _What is so important that the Headmaster only wants to see me for? _

I looked around and saw a few of my classmates sitting on the rug. Apple White, Briar and Lizzie Hearts were all there staring at me.

Baba Yaga went to the center of the carpet and the Headmaster came through door.

"You are probably wondering why we have called you here" Baba Yaga said to me.

I nodded my head.

"Well just like with your friend Raven we are here get you on the road to your destiny" she said happily.

_Oh no that's what this is all about. I passed my General Villainy classes and everything. Sure it was never my favorite period but I did everything right _I thought to myself.

"But I'm doing okay. Why do I-"I began only to be cut off by Milton Grimm.

"Don't speak just listen" he said sternly.

Then Apple spoke first.

"I think you are wonderful but yesterday you bumped into me on your way out of class and made me break my new bottle of perfume" she said.

"I remember that I stopped and apologized for that and offered to buy you another but you went" I said trying to defend myself.

"Now, now please remember you are supposed to hear their comments" Grimm repeated.

When he said those words I felt like I was getting tense. _This is so unfair. Just because I didn't act excited about destiny they put me up front of a bunch of royals to put me back in place. I didn't step out of it._

Briar went next but thankfully she didn't scold me. Instead she talked about her latest party in which people going to be jumping off the roof into a pool or something like that.

I rolled my eyes but didn't mind much.

Blondie talked about being just right for your destiny and to embrace it.

Lizzie said what she always did when she was with me.

"Off with her head".

However the more I listened to them the rage bubbling inside me began to swell up.

_How could they know how I feel?! Their paths promise wealth and hope. They don't have ones that end in horror and panic like me. When they say follow your destiny that's easy for them to say, they don't what it's like to live in fear of dying and losing everything they care about. When that happens to them it's only temporary and they get things in return for going through that. But when that occurs to people with my kind of fate we are left with nothing!_

_And if we do escape if something we have to deal with all the people whose lives we have ruined. Even if our victims don't recognize us how can someone sleep at night knowing that one family is gone because of you? Or face a child with full knowledge that you killed their parents? Looking at a mother whose children's deaths could have been prevented if not for you?_

I wanted to shout everything in my head at them.

"Now as you can see in order to be happy you must hold close to your destiny" said the Headmaster. "And to make sure you do we will now be calling you Claudia instead of Maria."

_THIS is the LAST STRAW!_

I shouted "You don't understand anything! You don't know what I have to go through every day!"

"I have all of the students' best interests in mind including you Claudia so please calm down" the Headmaster declared.

"NO you have the royals' best interests" I retorted. "You don't care thing about the people who are not princess or princes."

"This IS UNACCEPTABLE" barked Headmaster Grimm. "This behavior cannot go on you must accept your destiny or else".

I muttered "fine" before leaving. 

The rest of day went so-so. I was still raging over Grimm's words so everything went passed me. When I came back to the dorm at the end of the day I thought about what I said.

_I'm such a brat. It's not their fault they want everything to go was planned. They feel safer with knowing their fate than not knowing it. How could I have been so selfish? I should just grin and bear it._

But then a memory a very frightening one came back to me.

_When my father starting losing his mind over a gypsy he started me harsher he ever did. He even threatened to kill me in public. I never took his threats seriously until one day._

_I was refusing to listen to his campaigns against the gypsies and I was acting kind of cocky since everyone in Church told me that no one was better than me to be the next Judge. So I was pretty stupid to go around ticking him off with my pride. So maybe I got what was coming to me._

_He grabbed my collar and said "You sympathize with scum then live like scum" before tossing me onto the road. But I soon found out why he did that. A carriage was just feet away from me and I had no time to get up. However the Archdeacon was the one in the coach and when he saw me he ordered the wagon to stop. Then he jumped out and came to see if I was okay._

_I'm still horrified by this. I almost died by hand of my father. The man who told me that nothing was more important to him than my brother and I. The one who had saved me from freezing to death was the one who nearly ended my life. I don't how could such a man who would rather starve than let one child go hungry could kill me. He taught me that a loving caring soul was stronger than evilest man. Why would he do that to me? He sacrificed many things in the past just so he could be with us. When my brother went deaf he learned sign language so he could talk to him._

I soon realized that this was the one of the greatest reason other than my up bring why I never wanted to be a villain. If their victims felt this betrayal in their hearts I would never let them feel it. Now that I understood what it felt like how could I wish that on someone else? Even if they cruel hearted and cold I could not bring myself to harm them the way my father did.

_I'll never follow my destiny. Not now, not when, not EVER!_


	7. Don't go to sleep

I hate to sleep. Every time I have dream they are cruel memories of my once happy life, harsh ones like my father dying or monsters coming after me. Tonight it was the third category. But this monster was not a huge hairy one with sharp claws and teeth.

I was walking down a dark alley when I spotted someone else. I looked closer to see who it was. The person in the dark wore a black cloak with a purple beret with ribbons coming out of it. He had wrinkled skin, gray almost silver hair and eyes as amber as flower's nectar with a cruel glint. I recognized immediately. Although I have never met him I have heard stories about him and seen the portrait in the basement of the Church.

"Grandfather" I said my breath.

"A stupid little girl to carry on my legacy, I think not. Would have been better if you were born a boy" he said smirking at me.

"I won't carry on your destiny" I barked.

"Oh silly, silly girl you will. No mattered how much you try to avoid it you will. Your father thought the same thing and look where he ended up" he said smiling.

"Don't talk about my father" I retorted.

"Why? Who's going to stop me?" he asked.

"I will" I said proudly as I lunged at him.

But he kicked me aside and I landed on the ground.

"YOU?! A foolish and weak girl?" he said as he kicked me.

"You are a fraud and you know it. You are a fake, a pathetic excuse for villain" he monologues on.

"Good I don't want to be one" I say.

"But you are no hero either. They are perfect by nature. Formed from light and you were just abandoned in the dark snow by your parents" he taunts. "If your parents didn't want you then you must be good for nothing."

I said nothing and he went on.

"Face it you are just a spoiled brat with no purpose. You make me laugh but only because of your delusions" he says. "You are so much like your father in the worst ways possible".

I try to get up but I soon found out that I was stuck to the floor.

"You are a friendless good for nothing idiot!" he barks as he kicks me again.

"Nobody would want you or like you and who could blame them?! You bite the hand that feeds!" he shouted smugly.

"And you are a murdering monster" I yell.

"But you are destined to be like me so we can be monsters together" he retorts.

"No never" I shout.

"You are already are there. You didn't feel bad when those Royals pleaded for you to follow your destiny. You didn't show an ounce of remorse when you refuse their cries. SO who's the real monster?" he teases me.

"Stop it" I scream.

"Why should I? You know it's true" he says. He reaches down to pet me. First my hair then he started to caress me down my waist line.

I winced and said "don't touch me leave me alone".

He backed off much to my relief. But then he stepped on my face and stayed there for a few minutes.

"Told you weren't strong" he said happily.

I could no longer answer. My face felt like it was bleeding more than my father ever was when he hit the ground which became his deathbed.

"You're a feeble little wench and you'll never be anything more" he barks.

Tears came to my eyes. My grandfather noticed this and spent no time coming up with his new remark.

"You are so sensitive which makes you easier to break".

He pushed me on my back and stomped on my chest.

The pain was just too great and I started to scream. Even when it came out of my mouth it didn't even sound human. Then he kicked me the ribs. I howled again. But he didn't stop and neither did I.

Suddenly I felt someone shaking my shoulders and it wasn't my grandfather. I opened my eyes and saw where I really was.

It was late at night in my dorm with a weary, anxious Cupid at my side. She was in her pink night gown with her hair messy, her eyes droopy and her red night mask barely off.

"Oh hi Cupid what time is it?" I say.

"3 in the morning" she says tiredly.

"Oh sorry just had a bad dream" I say apologetically.

"I told you shouldn't have eaten that last fairy chocolate cupcake before bed" she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Don't worry about me I will try to have good dreams from now on" I say.

"Good" she says under her breath as she goes back to her bed.

However I did not sleep for the rest of the night.

The next night I followed Cupid's advice and avoided sweets. But dreams still came just as powerful.

So did the other nights after. In fact every night the nightmares get stronger. I can still feel my grandfather's presence and his laughter that we are one of the same. He taunts me about how I am doomed to become no better than him.

But I am not the only one being affected by the dreams. Cupid has started to take up the activity of sleeping in class just because of my screaming. She tried to combat it by putting earplugs, earmuffs and scarves. But when they do work she is late for first period because she didn't hear the bell. Also the Royals whose rooms are right next to ours began complaining.

"She howls like a trapped rat" says Carlos the boy who supposedly isn't afraid of anything.

"If hear her one more time I'll make her sleep in the lake" barks Duchess Swan.

When I heard these comments I went to Headmaster Grimm to see if I could get a new room somewhere less crowded. But he said "Your accommodations are set in stone. There is nothing I can do to change that".

However I found out since Cupid was new hers weren't. So I told her that it was okay if she wanted a new dorm. She tried to say no but I insisted since my shouting was hurting her grades. She eventually took it but she made sure I wasn't alone in my room.

"You are getting a new roommate" she cheerfully said the day she was moving in with Blondie.

"She does know about my sleeping habits right?" I ask.

"She said they wouldn't bother her".

"So what is her name?" I ask excitedly

"Vienna Gringoire" she tells me.


	8. The Solution

When Cupid announced that I had mixed feelings. _Huh, Vienna? I know her. We were friends when we were little and she always kind to my brother and father. Her father wasn't too bad either. But after the incident she started hanging out with other gypsies who wanted nothing to do with me. So I was left alone with Joseph and the older Church staff. Maybe she wants to reconcile._

I started to feel slightly happy until a terrible thought entered my mind. _What if Headmaster Grimm put her up to this and she hates just like all the rest of the people my father tormented? _

I went to sleep uncertain that night. Luckily my Grandfather chose that evening to me alone. But I still had a very unsettling dream.

I was in the Church with the fresco of Mary the mother of Jesus who I was named after. This was the place where my father was during the last night of his life. I held a scarf in my hand. It was decorated in gold stars and moons and it was the most beautiful thing I ever held. Plus it was purple my favorite color. I don't know why but I began to sing that awful song my father sang.

"Beata Mary you know I am a righteous girl of my virtue I am justly proud."

I looked out the window and saw Apple White, Prince Daring and Prince Hopper walking down the road being cheered on by people all around them.

"Beata Mary you know I am so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd" I sang never once taking my eyes off of them.

What I was doing? This wasn't me! These weren't my words!

I looked down I saw they weren't things that weren't mine. When I saw what I was wearing I nearly freaked. At first I thought imagining it but I took a second glance found put I wasn't. _MY Grandfather's black robe that's what I am dressed in?! _I touched the top of my head and sure enough I had the same beret. I quickly tried to rip those clothes off. In moment it didn't matter if I was going to be stark naked I just need them far away from me. However the clothes didn't come down. It was as if they were glued to me. I didn't have time to try again before I felt the next lyrics coming out of my mouth.

"Then tell me Mary why I see it dancing there? Why it's smoldering cover still scorch my soul?"

_It? I thought it was him or her._

Suddenly the scarf disappeared and on table beside me was the Book of Legends. I grabbed it and continued to sing.

"I feel it. I see it".

I opened it to stare down at its words printed in gold.

"The sun caught in it's golden characters is blazing in me out of all control. Like fire, this fire in my skin, this burning desire is turning me to sin."

I would have laughed if I could have. The words to the song sounded so ridiculous. Then the scene changed.

I was no longer in Church but in a court room. But in that Court room there was no jury. Only 13 judges occupied the space that had red cloaks over their heads so I could not see their faces.

"Maria Frollo you are sentenced to the other place for killing many innocent people. Your crimes are beyond anything we have imagined. What do you have to say for yourself?" they asked.

The only words I could get out were "it's not fault" and "I was just following orders".

Then I screamed "I am sorry!"

After they all said "this world may have failed it doesn't give you reason why. You could have chosen a different path in life".

Soon I felt the floor collapse underneath. The fires of the other place crawled up on my shoulder. Demons with flames for hair, black sooty bodies and yellows eyes looked at me like I was fresh meat. I tried to pull way but I soon found out I was chained. Those vermin came closer however before they could take a bite out of me I was transported back to the Church.

The Book of Legends was in my hands and with this in mind I sang the last words of the song.

"Hellfire, Darkfire now Destiny it's your turn. Let me chose or here's your pyre. Be mine or you'll burn" I shouted before throwing the book into the fireplace underneath Saint Mary. The pages burned up quickly and all the metal on it melted into nothing.

"God have mercy on us, God have mercy on me" I said as I watched it. Shadows from the flames came closer and closer to me but before I could scream I shut my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw the sunshine coming from the window. _At least this is the first night I didn't wake up screaming. I wonder how Cupid is doing _I thought.

I got out of bed, got dressed and ready for the day. I had risen early so I had time go down to Lune's dorm to see what she thought about rooming with me. I hope it isn't for the reason why Apple wanted to be with my new friend Raven which was pretty much to puppy sit her into following her destiny.

When I came to her room I felt some anxiety pass over me. I hadn't seen her years she may have forgotten about me. Maybe she'd rather hang out with her true companions who will be with her to end rather than the girl who will harm her brother for nothing.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It quickly opened and I got a clear view of Vienna's face. The first thing I did was ask her if really wanted to room with me.

"I'd love to Maria but I do have to warn you I tend to talk in my sleep. I have been told it's annoying" she said.

_Ha that's nothing _I thought.

I told her the reason why Cupid didn't want to me my roommate anymore. She seemed okay with it and gave some advice about putting wolfsbane under my pillow to prevent my Grandfather or any other nightmares from coming. I'll have to remember to stop by the apothecary for some.

We then went the lunchroom for breakfast when my ex-roommate stopped by. She came to apologize and finally found someone hook with me. I politely turned the offer down. I am still surprise she hadn't tried to in past and only when she moved out she did. She had the look hurt on her face before turning around and going with her new roommate Blondie.

Vienna comforted me about her and told her not worry. Soon it was time for first period which for Lune was Hero training. For me it was Home Evilnomics so we waved our goodbyes and hoped to catch each other in General Villainy, French and Law. I think we have successfully renewed our friendship.

Beside Church management Home Evilnomics is one of my favorite classes. We get learn all types of stuff even though we have to use for evil.

Today we started the alchemy unit. We didn't actually get to use the chemicals because a boy yesterday in a different period was trying to melt a chair with chlorine and ammonia but ended up fainting and burning the floor instead because the smell. He was okay but he got detention for a month. So we will spend this week solving equations for recipes for the potions. Baba Yaga assured that in two weeks we would get our hands on the herbs and substances.

She started us off with an overview on what certain combinations do and how even the tiniest bit of difference can completely changed the identity of the substance or the effect. Like one magical potion that extends people's lives. If one sprinkle of cinnamon is more than what the recipe calls for it meant certain death for the drinker.

However what got me really interested was when she talked about potions that can affect people's thoughts and behavior.

I raised my hand. Baba Yaga said" Yes Claudia?"

"Could one of those potions make people come become obsessed with something?" I asked.

"Actually yes depending on the potion. Some you need the drinker to see object before anything else or you need a sample of it to mix into the concoction" Baba Yaga said.

I'll have to do more research on it. I wonder if a potion like that could have been used on my father. But a more horrifying thought came into my head. Who would do such a thing?

The rest of class went by quickly and so did the rest the day. Well until the last period which was French. I hurried into it and sat down. Lune came in later and found a seat beside me.

I told her that her things had been dropped off in my room or so I have heard. Then we were interrupted by the teacher.

We started copying down the phrases and verbs in French. Also to make sure I would get it right when I had say a paragraph in French next week in front the class I put down the pronunciations as well. I am terrible at speaking it but I remember that my father once told me I spoke great French when I was little. However when people who spoke English populated our community my father was forced to teach me English. We succeeded but I never said another word in French again.

Surprising I got the notes down fast. It usually takes me hours to do that. When class ended Lune and I went to our room. I sat down to do the only homework I had which was from French class.

For minute I did nothing except that and listen Lune arranged her things when I heard her say "You know I'd never imagine I'd see you again".

"What" I said wanting to know more.

She then talked about how we used to be close and after my father's death we grew apart. However when she talked about Legacy Day I became frightened. Call me chicken but I didn't want die like my father. I didn't to murder and most certainly I didn't want to be hated.

When Lune saw my face she knew something was wrong so she stopped and tried comfort me. But I heard thunder coming through the window. Lune went up to it and looked up at the sky. She closed the shutters. She opened and caught something in her hand.

She said "Renard needs my growing seeds" before leaving.

_Of course she is going to Renard, her boyfriend. I don't know why but we never clicked. He was easygoing and always wanted to have fun but I was hardworking and determined to make everyone proud. However there was one incident that if Vienna knew she would never talk to me again. I was in a carriage riding with my father and the rest of the high ranking Church staff when the driver sensed something was wrong with the wheel. He assured it only take ten minutes to fix. However during that time I saw something going on with a bunch of gypsies in the alley. I asked if I could stretch my legs a little. He said only if you can make back before the wagon is up and running. I went toward the alley and listened. They were planning to steal a gold locket from a poor girl with a broken leg. I had seen and heard that girl praying the Church for a better life. She was an orphan living on whatever Church donates to her and always looking a job. That locket seemed like only thing of value to her. But I was unsure on what do when I saw Renard's face among the crowd. I was scared what Lune would think of me if I told on her friend. I said nothing to my father on the way home and the rest of the afternoon although I finally told what seen. He notified the police and many of those boys were caught but Renard and some other escaped. I am still wondering I did something good or made the wrong choice after what father became._

I went back to my French notebook when I saw a note and felt something hard in the back of the book. I turned to the back and saw I necklace with crystal angel taped to it. The angel had silver wings with a gold halo on its head. When I held the seemingly white angel's body to the light it showed inside the crystal all the color of the rainbow.

_Oh it's beautiful. But who left it?_

I looked for the note which wasn't hard to find since it stick out of the other pages. I pick and read in black in "This should provide little comfort in the days ahead my little fallen angel". The signature on it said Claude Frollo.

I never found out who left these but his words were proved to true. His words shone light on the events of the next day where I found the road my true destiny which certainly wasn't written the Book of Legends. The day I found the Alchemist's lab in the woods by myself.


End file.
